I've Got A Secret
by highmaintenance
Summary: Two doctors that were keeping secrets from each other are about to discover the truth. Chawkeye slash


**DISCLAIMER: I was born in 1988 whereas MASH went off the air in 1983...so unless I can go back in time and buy it off Fox...well you get the idea.**

**After writing a few stories involving Hawkeye/Trapper and Hawkeye/BJ I decided to try something a little different. So here it is, Hawkeye/Charles slash...enjoy!**

They both harboured a secret, one that neither knew about the other, a secret that could destroy both their lives if the wrong person found out.

One of the two was not afraid to tell those closest to him that secret, the secret that he was bisexual. His father accepted the news gracefully and gave his son the utmost support and love. His two best friends were a little shocked, BJ more so then Trapper but he too accepted him for who he was. The only other person who knew was Colonel Potter who was second only to his real father, blessings were given and he was accepted.

But the other…the other's secret was more defeating then his comrades because he was gay and no one knew, not even his beloved sister whom he would trust with his life. His parents would never understand so he continued to date the women they introduced to him even though he had no interest.

Hawkeye may have had an inkling about his friend's true self but had no idea how to go about asking him. If the truth must be known, Hawkeye possessed a deep affection for him that he deeply and sincerely wished would be returned. He did feel the same way but he denied it however try as he might, he could not get the raven haired doctor out of his head. They were just so incompatible. He was a well brought up man from Boston whereas Hawkeye was raised in carefree Maine. He drank fine cognac; Hawkeye drank martinis made from that repulsive still. He was self absorbed; Hawkeye would give his left arm to his best friend if they needed it.

There was no way they would ever be together. But that night the doctors discovered one thing in common, they both disliked Fred Astaire movies. He was on one side of the aptly named Swamp listening to his Mozart and Hawkeye was conspicuously reading a nude magazine. What the other didn't know was that each man was stealing secret looks at one another when he thought one wasn't looking. They timed their looks wrong that one time because their eyes locked, a moment suspended in time, cerulean meets aquamarine. In that second that lasted a life time raw emotions were exchanged just through their expressions. He looked away first and sighed trying to suppress the yearning he felt in his heart. He chanced another look at Hawkeye to find that had had not turned away at all but seemed to be studying him hard while also fighting inner demons.

'Pierce, are you ill?' He had meant it to sound cold and uncaring yet it came out soft and showed that he knew the truth. Hawkeye did not respond straight away, instead he stood up off his bunk and twitched as if he was having second thoughts. Hawkeye did not, however, sit back down, he slowly approached his roommate and they stared into each other's eyes once again exchanging silent thoughts and feelings. Neither is sure who made the first move but all of a sudden Hawkeye's lips were touching his, stubble rubbing against his own unshaven skin.

It was a reasonably slow seduction with gentle touching and passionate kisses as both men proceeded to live out his sexual fantasy. He removed Hawkeye's shirt as the raven haired man did the same for him although he thought that Hawkeye got the worse end of the deal. When he voiced this, the first words spoken between them save for a few moans; he received an affectionate kiss and heard a soft clink as their dog tags touched. Benjamin Franklin Pierce and Charles Emerson Winchester had finally become one.

THE END

**Well there you have it my first (and probably only) attempt at Hawkeye/Charles. Should I continue with this pairing or try something new? Reviews and contructive criticism are welcome!**


End file.
